


Okamoto Keito - The Reason Why I'm Here

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Just ExtraOrdinary Life - Character Prologue Series [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	Okamoto Keito - The Reason Why I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

It was just a plain day for young Keito when he was caught in trouble with some random guys which seemed like a bullies from High School. He was cornered to an empty alley and being bullied. They asked for his money but he wouldn’t give them simply because he didn’t have any.  
  
The bullies seemed mad so they decided to beat the young boy up. They seemed to have fun until they all got bored and started to mess Keito’s things.  
  
Keito wanted to cry badly, but he didn’t want to show such weak emotion in front of those bullies. So he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from crying out loud. He tried to grab his things back only for the bullies to mess his things more.  
  
“Hey ! What are you doing ?!” Everyone could hear a boy’s shouting at them.  
  
All of the bullies and Keito turn to the voice’s direction and found a boy around Keito’s age standing just outside the alley.  
  
The bullies can’t help but to laugh at the boy.  
  
“I thought who it was, and it turn out to be another boy..” The bullies’ leader speak between his laughter. “Ne~ Maybe this is our lucky day. The boy seemed came from a wealthy family. Hey boy !”  
  
The boy doesn’t bother replying, instead he’s glaring them with a sharp eyes.  
  
“What’s with that eyes ? He surely has guts to do so. Boy !” The leader repeat himself, but still he doesn’t received an answer. “Omae !” He’s getting pissed as he runs toward the boy and is about to punch on his face when a hand stopped him.  
  
“What’s going on here ?” Another voice speak up.  
  
The boy turn to the speaker and pout. “Mou~ Why are you here ? I can handle them by myself~”  
  
An older boy who is standing behind him laugh. “No you can’t. You barely trained in the backyard and no one can guarantee your skill can handle them.”  
  
“You underestimate me.” The boy sulk.  
  
The older boy just laugh more.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey ! What are you doing here ?!” The forgotten boy in front of them ask in furious.  
  
The olderboy become obvious as he asks up. “By the way, who is this guy who was trying to mess up with you ?”  
  
“I don’t know. But he and those guys were bullying that boy.” The younger boy point at the Keito.  
  
“Oh ! So you’re trying to be a hero !” The older boy snap out.  
  
“I was just trying to help.” The younger boy reply annoyedly.  
  
The older boy smirk. “Then watch me for a lesson to be a hero.”  
  
“I told you I was just trying to help !” The younger boy exclaim.  
  
The older boy laugh once again before he turns to face the bullies and suddenly his eyes looked dangerous. “Let’s teach you some lessons.” He whispers.  
  
And before they realize it, he already move forward and punch the bullies’ leader hard, instantly knocked him him down. In a flash, he beats up the other bullies down, make Keito’s jaws dropped to the ground.  
  
“Show off.” The younger boy purse his lips as he approaches Keito. “Are you okay ?”  
  
Keito nod mindlessly as he only watches the younger boy pick up his books from the ground and hand them over to him.  
  
“Here. Next time, you should fight back.” He then tells Keito who is currently make up his things.  
  
“Mom told me not to fight.” Keito reasoned out.  
  
The boy rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but when you got punched, Mom won’t be there to help you. You have to help yourself.”  
  
“I…”  
  
“Come on Ryo-chan~ Don’t treat everybody the same.” The older boy suddenly stand behind the younger boy and encircling his hand on the younger boy’s neck.  
  
“But…”  
  
“Don’t mind him. I’m Yabu Kota anyway, this is my cute little brother Yamada Ryosuke. What’s your name ?” The older boy ask after he introduced himself.  
  
“I-I’m Okamoto Keito.” Keito tell them his name before he realizes something weird. “Brothers ?”  
  
“Yeah.” Kota smile. “Brother-like. Though we came from different family, we’re brothers. Right Ryo-chan ?” He looks at Ryosuke who’s just rolls his eyes.  
  
Keito just mouthed an ‘O’.  
  
“Ow, we gotta go ! Bye ! Come on Ryo-chan !” Kota take Ryosuke’s hand and drag him away, leaving Keito alone there.  
  
Keito left stunned. The 2 boys were weird, but at the same time, they are just…  
  
“Sugoi…”  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Keito didn’t know why it happened to him, but it kept on happening to him. The bullies seemed to attracted to him and he’s just helpless. Now they’re throwing his books everywhere.  
  
Keito is upset, but he doesn’t know what to do.  
  
“Give it back ! Please give it back !” He begs those guys.  
  
“Shut up kiddo !” The bullies’ leader yells.  
  
Keito become more upset than ever. They did bullied on him, but they never yelled at him. Not even his mother ever did.  
  
 _“You shouled fight back.”_  
  
“I said give it back !” Keito shout at them, make them all startled.  
  
“Wow, I don’t know this boy ever had a gut to shout at us.” The leader speak in a whisper.  
  
“So what if I do ?!” Keito dare to challenge them.  
  
The leader just smirk. “You’re so going to die boy.” Then he starts to beat him up.  
  
But this time it’s different. This time, Keito try to fight back. He tries to punch and kick them back. Though in the end, he failed.  
  
He’s now laying helplessly on the ground staring at the sky. His things are everywhere. He’s a real mess. But the weir thing is, Keito is smiling. He somehow felt proud of himself. For being able to fight back. For being able to do something. He keeps on smiling until he slowly falls unconscious..  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Keito try to open his heavy eyes. Faintly, he feels a wet thing wipe his face. And when he finally managed to regain his consciousness, he realized that he’s no longer on the ground. Truthfully, he feels himself laying on a comfortable warm bed.  
  
He sees a boy figure sit next to him and is wiping his face with a towel. “You…”  
  
“You’re awake.” The boy said emotionlessly.  
  
“Yamada-kun ?” Keito finally said his name in confusion.  
  
The said boy just nod as he now taking care of Keito’s wounds carefully after he helped Keito sit up. “I told you to fight back, but not like that. You’ll die that way.”  
  
“Then how should I fight back ?” Keito ask.  
  
“I don’t know.” Ryosuke shrug. “You find your own way. That’s how they did so.”  
  
“They ? Who ?” Keito frown.  
  
Ryosuke stop from what he’s doing for a while. “They are they. You find out yourself.” Then he continue on his work of healing Keito’s wounds.  
  
They both said nothing for a couple of minutes until Ryosuke finished his works and put down the stuffs.  
  
“Why did you do that ?’’ Keito finally break the silence.  
  
“Do what ?” Ryosuke ask back.  
  
“You know, save me.” Keito reply quietly.  
  
“I can’t let you die.” Ryosuke said calmly.  
  
Keito is confused by his answer but decided to shrug it away. “Where am I ?” He changes the topic.  
  
“My house. Precisely my room.” Ryosuke answered nonchalantly. “You want to eat ?”  
  
“Ha ?” Keito stare at him confusedly.  
  
“It’s dinner time. My mother will kill me if I didn’t ask it to you.” Ryosuke try to explain.  
  
“Oh. Okay ?” Keito said hesitantly.  
  
“Good.” Ryosuke stand. “Ikkou.” Then he starts to walks away.  
  
Keito hesitantly follow him outside and to the dining room where Ryosuke’s parents already waiting for them.  
  
“Where is your brother ?” Keito whisper to Ryosuke.  
  
“He’s not living here. Well, not anymore.” Ryosuke reply quietly.  
  
Keito mouthed an ‘O’ as Ryosuke tell him to sit.  
  
His parents welcomed Keito warmly and after all, he feels comfortable with this family.  
  
And later, he becomes to like Ryosuke and tend to follow him everywhere, anytime he had a chance.  
  
And he comes to learn about Ryosuke’s life. He found out that he was adopted by the Touyas and that he’s not going to any school currently. He doesn’t know why but he doesn’t really care anyway.  
  
Ryosuke is his reason of being able to do something. He is also the reason of why Keito is willing to become stronger and better. And when he found out the secret behind The Touya Doujo, Ryosuke is also his reason of his existence in the DarkGod Org Community. But when he see Ryosuke got promoted easily, he can’t deny the fact that he’s a bit jealous over him, though he still kept his admirance toward the boy who taught him to be strong.  
  
And finally, he decided something. He will try his best to win over Ryosuke. He will try his best to beat the one who inspired him. He will make Ryosuke his purpose of getting stronger and stronger and to surpass him, someday.  
  
“He is the reason why I’m here after all.” Keito tell himself inside his mind as he watched the boy he admired giving some practices to the new Defenders.


End file.
